creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Colorblind, and Slightly Delusional
I’m Ben. I’m nineteen years old, and I’m creating this journal because I feel like it’s almost a necessity for me to record what I’m starting to notice, and what I’ve been through over the past few weeks. Now the first few entries are going to be me just recalling what has gone on over the past few weeks, but I’ll try and write in this thing regularly. Monday- So Monday started off as any typical Monday might; I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and so on. I went down to eat breakfast, which usually consisted of a pop-tart or two, and was about to leave and go meet up with my friend Greg, but the phone rang as I was opening the front door. I seriously wish that I hadn’t answered the phone, that I just said, “Screw it, Greg’s waiting for me,” and left the house. However, I didn’t and I have a large suspicion that everything from this point on that’s been happening is all because of that one phone call. I answered the phone and casually said, “Hello?” The line immediately burst into a series of heavy breaths, and was followed up with, “Hello! Is anyone there? Who is this!?” I was about to reply, but I thought myself a bit too clever for the average prank caller, so I just replied with, “Listen whoever you are. I know this is a prank, and I’m running late, so don’t call here again okay?” The line disconnected; probably from the caller's identity being found out. I left and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Aside from this strange look that this lady at the restaurant me and Greg were eating at gave me. She looked like I was screaming at her, but I was just casually chatting with Greg about girls we liked, and stupid stuff like that. She just kept staring until finally I got up and went over to her to ask her to stop staring please. When I approached her booth she started flipping out, and I don’t mean like she started laughing, or she got angry at me for accusing her, and in fact I never even got a word into the conversation. I approached, and she started screaming like I had a knife or something, and was full on chasing her to death. Tuesday- I woke up on Tuesday with a grin on my face, and I have no idea why. I was feeling really good when I got up too. I went through my normal morning routine, and everything was normal until breakfast. I toasted my normal two pop-tarts, but I didn’t eat them. I usually love pop-tarts, but today I just wasn’t feeling them for some reason. I looked at the calendar, thought that I should probably go to the grocery store for some more pop-tarts, and realized that today was my mom’s birthday. I had completely forgotten like I always do, so I quickly reached for the phone and was about to pick it up when it abruptly started to ring. I little jumpy today, I thought to myself, as I had just leaped on top of one of my kitchen chairs in an instant reaction to the jump-scare. Thinking that it’d be my mom calling to remind me of her big day, I answered in a smaller, quieter, and overall sweeter voice than I normally do. “Hello?” I timidly said, trying to be a little less mature to please my mom. “You’ve got to help me out man! These things… I don’t know what they are, but these things man! There going to get me, I just know it! I’m going to fall asleep one night, and I’ll never wake up! You’ve got to help me es-” I cut him off short when I, shocked and startled, slammed the phone back on the wall, and backed away. That wasn’t a prank call. No that was way too real. Who was that? How did he get my number? What does he want from me? Was it him on the phone yesterday? Was yesterday’s call real too? I don’t know, and I’m so confused at this point that I forgot completely about going to the grocery store, and picking up more pop-tarts and soda,. I sat on my couch watching TV for the rest of the day. I took a nap at around 2:00 PM, and woke up to the sound of tiny feet, or maybe somebody tip-toeing across my kitchen. I got up and decided to grab a snack so that I could eat something. I was really hungry for some reason, but probably because I hadn’t eaten anything all day. As I walked into the kitchen to grab a snack I noticed something. It wasn’t really that noticeable at first, and I thought that I had possibly done it on accident. I looked in my pantry for some cereal, and I kept all of my cereal on the top shelf, but for some reason the cereal was out of order, and it wasn’t like I cared. I just had them usually lined up in the order that I bought them, but no, the frosted flakes were where I remember the coco puffs being, and everything was miss matched. I scanned my pantry and noticed that the same fate had befallen everything else in my pantry too. Just casually misplaced items in my pantry. It was all supposed to be there, but just not in that order. I replaced all of the items, not because I have OCD, but because it kinda freaked me out. I usually put everything right back in its place. I was wondering if it would happen again. This is also the last night that has already happened. I’m writing this at 10:00 PM on Tuesday, and tomorrow begins the unknown. Wednesday- So today started off terrible. I woke up sweating, and noticed that I had wet the bed. I can’t remember having any dreams that night, or even waking up due to my accident. I haven’t peed in the bed since I was four, so to say that it had come as a shock is an understatement. I went downstairs, and guess what! My damn pantry was all jumbled up again! I clearly remember putting everything back in order. So who was going around at night in my house, and mixing everything up in my pantry. Except that today it wasn’t just my pantry, it was also my bathroom. My floss, toothpaste, mouthwash, shampoo, face-wash, and soap were all not like I had them. I noticed something in my pantry too. Something that scares me. I was looking closely at a jar of Nutella, and I noticed a thin, jagged circle etched around the “t” int the name. I looked closer at it, and every time I blinked it was still there. I checked a box of granola bars, and found the same type of circle etched around the “o” in granola. That’s when it hit me! Both times where everything was out of place, everything was facing me. All the labels were facing me. I quickly put everything back like it was where I woke up, and found an old magnifying glass to quickly find the circled letters on the boxes. Here’s what I got so far starting from the top shelf to the very left: L E E F T O N U O Y N A C T U B D N I L B R U O L O C E R A U O Y. That’s everything that I had in my pantry that was facing me. I even checked all the items in my bathroom, and sure enough they had circles on them too, so here is what they had: S I D O O L B D I U Q I L Y K C I T S A T A H W. Some letters were circled twice on the items in my bathroom, but I still have no idea what they mean. I took a bath today, for I needed to relax. I got in the bath, and instantly I regretted it. The water was dark, and that meant that something was wrong with my filter. I know I’m probably going to need to fix that soon. The water was also really thick and dense. I was floating pretty easily in it, and I’m pretty sure that more iron than normal is getting into the stream. I didn’t notice until I got out of the bath and tried to dry myself off, but I was sticky! I don’t know why, but the towel would pull at my skin where I tried to wipe off the water. Something is definitely wrong with my water filter. I was getting dressed from the bath, and I noticed something scurry across the floor. It was only in the very edge of my peripheral view, but I could see it. It was long, black, and smelled like blood. I got up from my bed and slowly walked out of the room. I knew it was there, but did it know that I knew? Thursday- I almost died! I can’t believe it! I almost died! Or am I already dead? I don’t know anymore. I’m not at my house anymore, and I’m not even sure if I’m on earth, but I was walking through my house, and I’m texting my girlfriend Elena, but I can hear something in the kitchen, so I make my way towards the area, and I stop dead. There, right there. Something is going through my pantry, and I have no idea what it is. It had long scaly arms, but no hands at the end, only one long claw that was stretched out over a foot long. He was completely black, and everywhere he walked he left puddles of black liquid. His back had long needle-like thorns stretching out of every vertebrae, and his legs were basically thick, jagged, messes of thorns and razor sharp scales. The back of his head was tiny, and I could tell that his head overall was very small compared to how tall he was, like 7-8 feet, but the back of his head was smooth and black. What happened next has put me where I am now, and I don’t wish this upon even my worst enemy. It’s just the unknown. There are random items thrown around here, but let me tell what happened. I was mortified, and paralyzed on the stop. Then Elena texted back: “Yeah dinner sounds nice!” I looked down at the sound of my phone buzzing, read the text, and look back up. It was staring at me, and I froze. Its face was white, and I’m pretty sure it had on a mask. I’m colour blind, and I really don’t have any idea how that would of helped me, but I really can only tell black and white, and this place is pitch black. He lunged for me, and I stood still. His claw-like arms clamped down on my sides and I passed out. I woke up here, but something’s different, and it’s almost like I can’t speak. Everything is a murmur, and even I can’t hear my own thoughts without them muttering instead of speaking with diction. I don’t think that I’ve ever even opened my mouth here, and now that I’m trying I can’t! I’m mute here! Where am I? It’s a good thing I still have my phone, so I can still record what’s going on, but I tried using it like a flashlight, but it’s like I’m in a black hole. Nothing happens. Like I said there are random object around here, and I don’t know why, but I was walking around about two hours ago and I saw a random phone. It looked like a normal payphone, but I noticed there weren’t any numbers to dial. I picked it up, and it started calling. I got scared so I hung up and left; besides I can’t speak in here anyways, so what’s the point. -Friday A week since I first started this journal, and I’m still lost in this void, but I’m learning things. If you close your eyes when you’re walking around here you see much more, and it’s all in colour, or what I take to be colour. There are entire rooms just built into nothing. They look like they have just been teleported here from another dimension. Also, there are more than one of those monsters that dragged me down here. They’re everywhere. In almost every room I find whenever I close my eyes, and they’re always near some nest of objects. I watched one a little while ago, and the thing gathers a bunch of stuff from some randomly generated bedroom, and one by one picks it up, and puts it down. I have no idea what they’re doing, but it seems oddly familiar. That’s it! They are circling the letters! I knew that those randomly circled numbers had to of had some significant meaning! But what do they mean, or are they just randomly picked out by these creatures? I thought about the letters, and I looked over what I had recorded. "L E E F T O N U O Y N A C T U B D N I L B R U O L O C E R A U O Y." It meant nothing from left to right, but if I read it from right to left it read: YOU ARE COLOUR BLIND BUT CAN YOU NOT FEEL. The water in my bathtub wasn’t water, and everything that had been getting darker; it wasn’t. Something was being coated on top of it. The second message read: "S I D O O L B D I U Q I L Y K C I T S A T A H W," but again that was left to right. Right to left it read: "WHAT A STICKY LIQUID BLOOD IS." Could it be that everything, the bathwater, the pools left behind by those creatures, the darkness in my mind… was it all blood? And the phone calls in the morning; could those have all been from people just like me. I mean, there were at least three digit-less pay-phones that I had passed, and there were obviously more than one of those things out here. Could those phone calls have been warning me of this, or could they just been somebody’s desperate attempt to leave this place. Was I not alone here? Could there be more than one other human being in this emptiness? Where am I? Please help me. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal